Shards Of My Heart
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Kaname is broken more so than anyone could ever had imagined; can Zero pull him out of the darkness that threatens to overwhelm him or will Kaname fall and be destroyed forever. Okay so better than the summary :) lol Zeka so that's Zero - Seme Kaname - Uke not my preferred but it works :) Um (Rape, Gore, Blood, Smex). :)
1. Prologue

**Okay so Hi everyone I know you guys are probably like stop writing new stories and keep on with your old ones but this was in my mind and I couldn't concentrate on anything else until I started to write it so I hope you enjoy :) lol Review.**

**Summary: AU **Rido comes to visit Kaname at Cross Academy; he is actually abusing Kaname who is powerless to stop him (nobody knows) until he breaks down in the woods late at night it front of Zero.

Zero vow's to protect the Pureblood from his uncle and even goes as far as to move into the Moon Dorm to complete his task; he comforts the what he finds out to be the very broken Pureblood; they both reveal they love each other and fight Rido together.

Okay so I made Kaname shorter in the Fanfic and more dainty/delicate so he's a total (Uke) for Zero. Yuki is not Kaname's sister but just a simple human as she is in the beginning Cross adopted her not the whole Kaname saved her in the snow thing.


	2. Take the Shards Of My Heart

**Chapter One: Take The Shards Of My Heart There All I Have Left.**

**LOL okay please enjoy my first chapter :) Please Review.**

Kaname sat in the window of his room in the Moon Dorm; a feeling that he had long ago left behind was rising in the pit of his stomach a familiar presence of pure evil was making its self known.

The gates to the Cross Academy creaked open and a dark black limousine made its way up the stone pebble path towards the Moon Dorm. The car stopped in front of the gates and the door was opened a familiar mismatched pair of eyes stared up at the window where Kaname sat.

Kaname's heart sunk 'it begins again' he thought….

Zero sighed as he pulled on his Day Class jacket and looped his tie over his neck leaving it to hang uneven and messily as always; his adopted sister Yuki leaning in the doorway waiting for him.

"Why do you always look so sloppy Zero" Yuki whined.

Zero glanced over at the human girl "Why are you always so annoying" he shot back.

Yuki's cheeks brightened red in anger and she huffed "Shut up".

Zero smirked walking over and affectionately ruffling his sister's hair before leaving to attend his classes; Yuki trailing along beside like usual.

At arriving at the Headmaster's house or (Daddy) as he preferred; Zero retched at the very idea of calling the man Daddy, Zero and Yuki walked in freely and went straight to the kitchen.

Zero could sense an unknown Pureblood was in the house as was Kuran, the Headmaster and Yagari.

Rounding the corner the pair saw a sight they thought could never exist; a man with the same chocolate coloured hair as Kaname stood beside him his hand mid air; Kaname's face was turned to one side a red slap mark upon it and he grit his teeth in pain.

"KANAME-SEMPAI" Yuki cried running over to the Pureblood.

Zero made no move to help merely stood clutching his Bloody Rose from inside its holster; Kaname's head snapped up to look at the young human girl who called him.

"Yuki" he uttered softly yet sounded slightly irritated.

Yuki reached up to touch the red mark on the Pureblood's porcelain cheek but stopped as the Vampire flinched back.

"Rido was that really necessary" Cross murmured appearing to be slightly concerned.

Yagari just watched with a passive face; "It was" the other man said flatly "He must learn his place" he added with a sharp glare at Kaname.

The younger Pureblood bowed his head in submission "Yes Uncle" he mumbled quietly.

Zero raised an eyebrow 'Uncle' that makes sense since they have the same colour hair and one of the other's eyes the other was a piercing blue.

"Go back to you room Kaname I will deal with you later" Rido instructed.

Kaname nodded and left without another word; Yuki stood stunned as she watched Kaname leave; Zero was shocked and a little ticked off at how this new Pureblood was treating Kuran but restrained himself form showing it.

"Well Yuki; Zero" the Headmaster asked softly "I would like you to meet Mr Rido Kuran; he will be staying in the academy for a few months".

Yuki looked up at the man and nodded "Uh I pleased to meet you sir" she said quietly.

Rido smiled "It is my pleasure" the said with a kind fatherly smile.

Yuki smiled back then the mismatched gaze was turned upon Zero "Hello" Rido said softly.

Zero glared "Don't go near the Day Class Students and we'll have no problem Pureblood" he growled.

Rido's eyes narrowed "Zero was an unusual name it wouldn't be Kiryu would it Zero Kiryu".

Zero's eyes hardened "Yes" he answered sourly.

Rido hmm'd and turned his attention back to Cross who was watching with his usual goofy grin; Yagari standing a few paces behind watching silently.

The day went as usual Yuki got into trouble by her teacher's; Zero slept and the girls giggled about how cute he was, boys glared at his sleeping form and whispered about how unusual he was.

Once it came to the end of the day Yuki and Zero got ready to patrol for there Prefect duties. The girls were almost nonexistent tonight which Yuki and Zero were exceptionally grateful for.

The Night Class emerged there white uniforms gleaming in the Moonlight; lead by Ichijo Takuma the Night Class Vice President; "Im afraid Kaname-Sama isn't feeling to well he will not be attending tonight" he informed the two school guardians.

Yuki seemed disappointed but nodded; Zero shrugged liked he cared about the Pureblood 'well it was what he tricked himself into thinking'.

Zero and Yuki split up after escorting the Night Class students back to there Dorm and Zero went to patrol the forest as usual; Yuki snuck off to bed.

Walking through the darkness of the forest Zero yawned he was tired tonight; but his senses flared to life when he felt a familiar blood being spilled. Running as fast as possible Zero made it to a small clearing where a single fragile figure was sitting hugging his knee's to his chest.

Kuran what was he doing out here; "Kuran" Zero called annoyed.

Kaname didn't move nor acknowledge Zero's presence he merely buried his face in his arms further; Zero's temper flared "KURAN" he called louder.

Kaname slowly raised his head "Kiryu" he uttered softly.

As Zero came closer he could see why he smelt blood; Kaname was covered his uniform soaked and face smeared with dried blood; but Zero could still smell fresh blood oozing from an unhealed wound.

"What happened" Zero demanded.

Kaname stayed looking indifferent "Nothing to concern yourself Kiryu-Kun" he said looking away.

Zero grated his teeth annoyed at the Pureblood for avoiding his questions "Answer me" he insisted. Kaname made no attempt to do so "What did you get you ass kicked or something" Zero said with a loud snort "Serves you right" he added.

Kaname's eyes welled up with tears and they trickled down his pale cheeks; hiding his face not being able to face the angry prefect anymore.

Zero's eyes widened as he smelt salty tears mixing with the Pureblood's natural blood soaked scent; "Kuran are you okay" he asked uncertainly.

Kaname shook his head and broke down into strangled sobs as he hugged himself tighter; Zero didn't know what to do he was so used to the confident and regal Pureblood he could deal with an angry Kuran and happy Kuran even a smirking and annoying Kuran but he didn't know what to do with a crying Kuran.

Slowly lowering and holstering his Bloody Rose; Zero knelt down and softly laid a hand on the brunette's arm "Hey Kuran" he said softly.

Kaname looked up slightly vision blurry from tears and sniffled "W what" he asked.

"What's wrong" Zero asked awkwardly.

Kaname just stared helplessly at the silver haired Hunter; "You would not believe me if I told you" he whispered.

"Right" Zero scoffed he settle himself next to the Pureblood and put on an awkward smile "Come on what's up" he asked carefully.

Kaname sniffled "I cannot tell you" he mumbled tears still falling from his beautiful brown eyes.

"Kuran come on I might be able to help I am a prefect" Zero reminded.

Kaname's lower lips trembled and he broke down into another bought of hysterical sobs but this time he aimed for Zero's chest gripping the silver haired Hunter's shirt tightly in his hands.

Zero gasped in shock as he was suddenly tackled by the Pureblood; but as he saw the brunette was only hugging him he tentatively wrapped his arms around the Vampire and rocked him gently back and forth.

"I can't" Kaname cried "He's too powerful" he sobbed "I cant win" Kaname ended desperately.

Zero didn't understand what the brunette was talking about "Kaname" he growled getting slightly pissed off.

"It Rido" Kaname blurted out "He hurts me" he whispered burying his face further into the Hunter's chest in shame and humiliation.

Zero froze "Hurts you" he asked quietly "How" he asked his face hardening.

Kaname shook his head "He, I he" Kaname then broke down once again.

Zero sighed and pulled the Pureblood closer to his own body "Shhh Kaname I won't let him hurt you anymore its okay ill protect you".

Kaname looked up desperately at the silver haired Hunter "You can't protect me" he said miserably "When he comes late at night when everyone is asleep; and climbs into my bed" he said tightening his grip of Zero.

Zero's face drained of its colour; his eyes went stone cold and he felt like vomiting 'that's what Rido has been doing to Kaname' he thought furiously.

"Kaname" he said in a low tone "Did Rido rape you" he asked quietly carefully.

Kaname tensed and slowly nodded; Zero tightened his hold on the delicate brunette "He will Die" the Hunter promised "And your coming with me" he added pulling the Pureblood up.

Kaname looked at him confused "Where" he asked quietly.

**Ohhhhhhh Zero is sweet in this one :) lol REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. The Past Behind Us

**Chapter Two: The Past Behind Us.**

**LOL SECOND CHAPTER :) REVIEW**

Zero sighed once again "The Headmasters house" he said tiredly.

"NO" Kaname yelled "I cant he cannot find out about this no one can" Kaname hurriedly said.

Zero nodded "Okay, okay calm down he's not there; he's visiting someone" he explained awkwardly 'more like screwing Master' he thought with an internal chuckled "And Yuki is in her room and the Sun Dorms its okay no one will see you".

Kaname slowly nodded and winced as he stood up god his backside and thighs hurt; Zero saw the brunette wince and slowly lifted him off the ground cradling him in his arms as he walked. Kaname sent Zero and confused but grateful look and laid his head carefully on the Hunter's shoulder wrapping his arms around the taller neck.

As they arrived at the Headmaster's house Zero carried Kaname in and took him straight upstairs to his bedroom; there was a small bathroom attached so he could shower/bath and clean up in the mornings.

"Okay now" Zero said gently putting the brunette down on his bed "Im going to go run a nice hot bath for you and then your going to just relax okay" he said softly to the shivering Vampire.

Kaname nodded and watched as Zero disappeared into the bathroom; hearing the water turn on he took a moment to look around the silver haired Hunter's room. It was juts a plain crème colour but had pictures tacked up everywhere; there were some of him when he was a child with his family and Master. Some where of Yuki and the headmaster and Zero and there was even one with Yuki, Zero and himself. They were standing outside the Moon dorm Yuki was beaming; he himself was just smiling calmly Zero was scowling at the camera and glaring at Kaname from the corner of his eye.

"I like that one" Zero said softly.

Kaname snapped up to see Zero standing in the doorway leaning casually as he always did the water wasn't running anymore 'how long had he been staring at the picture' he wondered.

"Its nice" Kaname murmured.

Zero nodded "Yeah" he sighed and walked over helping Kaname up "Now you come in here and have a nice bath I'll be just next door if you need me" he explained.

Kaname panicked "You're leaving" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Zero spun around to look at him "Well yeah" he said awkwardly "Why did you want me to stay" he asked.

Kaname looked down feeling ashamed at his own weakness; a pale finger lifted his chin and his shimmering brown eyes were met with soft lavender "I will stay down worry" Zero said softly.

Kaname nodded and watched as Zero closed and locked the door; turning back to the Pureblood Zero gulped 'what now' he thought nervously.

Kaname and Zero both stood there fidgeting nervously; "Okay so I'll just turn around and you can get undressed and into the bath" Zero said.

"Okay" Kaname replied quietly.

Zero nodded and spun around listening as he heard the rustling of fabric as the Pureblood stripped; Zero flinched as he heard a hiss of pain "You okay" he asked gently.

"Uh y, yeah I just can't get my shirt off" Kaname murmured "Its stuck" he added sounding defeated.

"Can I turn around" Zero asked.

Kaname nodded then realised that of course Zero couldn't see "uh y yes" he stuttered.

Zero turned back around to see Kaname had stripped off his jacket and shoes as well as his socks and belt but his pants and shirt still remained he didn't seem to have his vest or tie with him.

"Here let me help" he said gently wandering over; pulling on the fabric softly Zero saw it was stuck to the Pureblood's skin by dried blood "Okay I can fix this" he said.

Filling a cup up with warm water Zero walked over a small handtowel in his left hand; dipping the corner of the handtowel into the warm water; he gently dabbed the area that was stuck. After a few minutes it gently came free; Zero slowly slipped the shirt off and his eyes widened at the sight. The Pureblood's Torso and hips were marred with dark angry bruises; they were in shapes of hand prints on his hips and fists on the rest of his torso.

Without thinking he reached out a hand and gently ran it across a particularly large black/blue bruise on the Pureblood's shoulder blade; Kaname stiffened and Zero retracted his hand fast "Im sorry" eh apologised.

Kaname nodded "Its fine" he mumbled "Thank you" he added.

Zero nodded and helped the Pureblood get the rest of his clothes off; it was unavoidable that Zero saw Kaname completely naked and the Pureblood seemed to be okay with it.

After helping the Pureblood sit in the hot water; Zero scanned the Vampire's injuries, his thighs and hips were covered in vicious bruises in the shapes of handprints. His torso and arms were covered in bruises as well as his back and butt; the only thing that Zero didn't understand was why hadn't the brunette healed yet.

"Why haven't you healed" he asked quietly.

Kaname sighed quietly "Rido injects silver into my blood stream each time and it weakens my defences and healing qualities" Kaname explained "I cannot heal properly for several days usually about five or six unless I drink fresh blood" he ended.

"Each time" Zero asked shocked he thought this had been a one time thing but apparently not.

Kaname's body trembled "Since my parents died when I was fourteen" he whispered.

Zero nodded he knew what it was like to lose their family he was twelve when it happened to him "So how old were you when it first started" he asked gently.

Kaname exhaled a shaky breath "Fourteen I was taken in by him after my parents died and he, he" a fresh wave of tears cascaded down the Pureblood's cheeks as he remembered the first time it had happened.

Zero flinched he wasn't going to lie he hated the way tears marred Kaname perfectly beautiful face "Hey its okay calm down Shhh" he soothed "You don't have to tell me just Shhh you safe don't worry" he insisted.

Kaname gasped slightly and he nodded; rubbing his puffy red eyes the Pureblood looked so tired "Z zero" he asked pathetically.

Zero nodded "What is it" he asked.

"Can I stay here in the Headmasters house tonight" he asked then looked down in embarrassment.

Zero smiled softly "Of course you can" he said gently tipping the brunette's chin up "And I will be here too" he added.

Kaname smiled weakly "Thank you Zero" he said softly.

Zero nodded with a small comforting smile.

After the Pureblood had thoroughly washed himself off Zero helped him out of the tub and leant him some clothes; he borrowed a pair of boxers and a shirt that was too big it was far to wide in the shoulders and slid off one of Kaname's delicate, dainty shoulders.

Zero smiled when he saw Kaname come out of the bathroom in just a shirt that was too big for him and a pair of black boxers that belonged to Zero. "Okay so whose bed do you want" he asked.

Kaname shrugged "Its fine which ever" he mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Okay well Cross's is downstairs and Yuki's is across the hall form mine" Zero explained.

"Yuki's" Kaname said immediately shuddering at the thought of sleeping in Cross's bed.

Zero nodded and led the brunette to Yuki's room showing him in and leaving him too sleeps; then went to his own bed.

Zero's eyes blinked open and he listened to the noise that had awakened him it was sobbing soft sobbing coming from Yuki's room; then he remembered who was in Yuki's room and hurried out of bed and into where the Pureblood was.

As he gently opened the door Zero saw the cause of the noise Kaname was all scrunched up on the bed clutching at the sheets tightly as he cried softly into his pillow.

"Kaname" he asked softly.

The Pureblood looked up at him his eyes had dark black circles beneath them and were red and puffy form crying "Come on" he said holding out his hand.

Kaname cautiously got out of bed and took the Hunter's hand being led back to the silver haired teen's room; "Hop in" the Hunter said softly pointing to his bed.

Kaname did as he was told and then felt Zero climb in beside him; he felt warm comforting arms wrap around him and he snuggled to the Hunter resting his head on the silver haired Vampire's chest.

"Go to sleep Kaname I'll watch over you" Zero mumbled tightening his hold on the Pureblood.

Kaname nodded and closed his eyes "Thank you Zero" he whispered before he finally fell back asleep properly.

Zero looked down at the innocent face of a sleeping Kaname; he was so beautiful when he was awake but asleep he was radiant. He didn't think these feelings he had for the Vampire would ever be out in the open but now it just felt right to have the Pureblood cuddled up against him and in his arms.

The last thing Zero remembered thinking before falling asleep was 'Rido will Die'.

Sun flittered through the half opened blind in Zero's room shinning down onto Zero and Kaname who were still entangled in bed Kaname cuddled up against the Hunter's chest while the Silver haired teens arms were wrapped around the brunette's thin body holding him protectively.

Yuki and Yori stood in the doorway; Yori with a confused look and a deep scarlet blush, Yuki with a gaping mouth and red cheeks.

Kaname's head was resting on Zero chest and he was sleeping peacefully; Zero had his cheek resting on top of Kaname's silky soft locks smiling softly in his sleep.

"What in the world is going on" Yori asked her best friend.

Yuki just blinked "I have no idea" she murmured in return.

Zero's eyes slowly opened to see his ceiling above him he sighed quietly and allowed his vision to slip down to the mop of chocolate brown hair resting on his chest.

"Ah Zero" Yuki coughed awkwardly.

Zero's eyes snapped open to the door and his cheeks heated up at seeing Yuki and Yori standing there with smirks planted on both there faces.

"Ah I can explain" Zero said sheepishly; he shrugged slightly.

Kaname feeling Zero shift mumbled something and shifted slightly burying his face further into the crook of the Hunter's neck with a content sigh.

Yuki tapped her foot "Im listening" she said with a raised brow.

Zero sighed "Just wait downstairs and I'll be down in a minute; im just going to wake Kaname" he explained.

Yuki and Yori nodded wandering off downstairs.

Zero looked at the beautiful Vampire asleep in his arms and smiled Kaname was really too cute "Hey sleepy head wake up" he whispered.

The brunettes eyes fluttered open and he let out a cute yawn "Wha" was his intelligent answer.

"I need to go downstairs" Zero replied gesturing to how the Pureblood was basically lying on top of him.

Kaname's cheeks heated up and he quickly removed himself from the silver haired teen 'oh god how embarrassing' he thought utterly mortified.

"Hey Kaname its okay" Zero reassured "You stay here I got to go talk to Yuki and Yori" he added.

Kaname nodded sleepily "I should go" he mumbled.

"No you stay here and get some more sleep and then when it comes time for crossover I'll come and get you for class" Zero instructed.

Kaname nodded slowly and sunk back into the bed closing his eyes and fell back asleep; Zero made sure the Pureblood was truly asleep before descending the stairs and into the kitchen where an eager Yuki and an intrigued Yori awaited.

"Okay so what was that" Yuki asked beyond confused now.

Zero sighed "Kaname has some problems with his Uncle" he said vaguely "And I found him so I bought him back here and help him treat his wounds" he continued "then leant him some clothes and a bed" he ended with a shrug.

"And the whole cuddling thing" Yori interjected monotonously.

Zero scowled "I was not cuddling him" he growled "I didn't want to use Yuki's room because that's just rude and having to sleep in Cross's bed is a punishment no one would have to live through" Zero mumbled "So I just let him have mine".

"So you guys just randomly decided to sleep together" Yuki asked "You hate each-other".

"I guess I don't hate him as much as I thought" Zero said dismissively.

Yuki was not letting this go "Are you too dating".

"NO" Zero suddenly shouted "Of course not im just being his" Zero was racking his brain for an answer than it came to him "bodyguard".

"Bodyguard" Yuki and Yori asked at the same time.

Zero nodded "His uncle Rido is not on his side I need to protect him" he explained vaguely.

Yuki wanted to question her brother more but hearing the bell ring for class her and Yori ran to get to class on time; Zero sighed and went back upstairs to check on Kaname.

Once upstairs Zero peeked in his bedroom to see Kaname lying on his side curled into a ball slightly sleeping contently; he was beautiful truly the most adorable ravishing creature in existence. His soft brown locks and beautiful dark lashes that fluttered against pale as snow skin; his body thin and lithe beautifully shaped and perfect in everyway how anyone could hurt the delicate, sweet Pureblood was beyond him.

With a small smile Zero walked over and sat on the edge of the bed; gently running his fingers over the Vampire's perfectly smooth cheek.

Dark sleep clouded eyes fluttered open as Kaname awoke looking up at a pair of stunning lilac ones; Zero was leaning over him with a beautifully calming smile upon his lips.

"Zero" he asked quietly.

The silver haired prefect's smile widened and he leant down closer; Kaname's breath hitched was he going to kiss him "Kaname" the prefect breathed.

Kaname stared at Zero for the longest moment before suddenly reaching up and kissing him on the lips; the kiss was short but not holding back any emotion.

Zero's eyes were wide with surprise; Kaname suddenly realised what he had just done he recoiled as tears gathered in his eyes "Oh im so sorry Zero" he blurted out crystalline tears trickled down his pale cheeks "I didn't mean it im so sorry; I know your probably disgusted for me even touching you after what I have done im just so sorry please don't hate me please" he begged.

Zero was still staring at the Pureblood "Kaname…" he said the Pureblood stopped talking and looked up at him "touching you could never make anyone dirty" he whispered moving closer to the brunette warm breath fanning over his trembling lips "its like…." he breathed "like touching heaven…" and there lips met once again Zero pouring all his love for the beautiful creature into it as he could to show Kaname how much he cared how much he loved him and how much he needed him.

Kaname whimpered as there lips met again "Z zero" he whispered.

"Yes Kaname" he asked quietly.

Kaname swallowed nervously "I, I love y you".

"I love you too Kaname with all my heart" Zero whispered back stroking the Pureblood's cheek softly with the pad of his thumb.

Kaname's eyes fluttered closed and he smiled "I can't believe you love me back" he breathed.

"Always" Zero replied kissing him again; smiling as he heard the Pureblood mewl softly into his mouth.

Kaname pulled Zero down so he was lying with him "Stay with me" he pouted.

Zero chuckled "Until the end of time" he murmured kissing the Pureblood softly.

Kaname' eyes welled up with tears and he stared at Zero "No one has ever said they love me or that they would stay" he whispered.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" Zero repeated over and over again into the Vampire's ear holding the delicate shaking body against his own and let the Pureblood cry.

Kaname cried, and cried until he could no more his body stopped shaking and the tears stop falling and he fell asleep in the Prefects arms.

And Zero meant it he did love the Pureblood with all his heart; he worshipped every inch of Kaname's beautiful pale skin. He would stay by this Vampire's no his Vampire's side and he wouldn't let anyone hurt the brunette ever again this he swore.

**REVIEW PLEASE :) I LOVE YOU ALL**


	4. Healing Old Wounds

**Chapter Three: Healing Old Wounds.**

**Okay so if your still reading I love this Chapter there is a real heart to heart between Yagari and Zero plus a kinds cute moment with Zero and Cross I love that crazy blond idiot :) REVIEW**

Dark lashed fluttered open revealing a dark pair of brown eyes; Kaname yawned and blinked the sleep out of his eyes surveying his surroundings he remembered where he was. Looking up he saw a pair of lilac eyes looking down at him a soft smile playing on the lips of the owner.

"Good morning Kaname" Zero purred.

Kaname smiled innocently "Good morning Zero".

Zero's eyes lit up with joy when Kaname smiled at him "Are you feeling a little better" he asked concerned.

"A little" Kaname murmured; wincing as he shifted.

Zero felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Kaname's face cringe in pain "Hey Kaname" he asked gently, the Pureblood looked up at him "Here take what you need" he whispered softly pulling the brunette's mouth to his neck.

"N no Zero I c cant" Kaname stuttered.

Zero sighed "Please Kaname I hate seeing you in so much pain, I love you and I want to help you".

Kaname swallowed "O okay Z zero" he whispered before gently biting down onto Zero's awaiting neck.

Zero sighed softly and kissed the top of Kaname's soft hair "Thank you" he whispered.

Kaname drank until he felt his wounds close and his bruises healing; he smiled and licked the bite marks on Zero's neck.

"I love you too Zero" he mumbled looking up at the Hunter's eyes.

Zero smiled and pressed his lips against the Pureblood's; Kaname mewled softly and fisted his hands in Zero's shirt.

Parting to let the Pureblood breath; his lips were swollen, his pale skin was flushed pink and his hair was ruffled.

"Kaname I don't want you near him anymore" Zero murmured softly running his fingers over Kaname's soft cheek.

Kaname shivered "I can't abandon my post as head of the Moon Dorm" he replied miserably.

"I can't leave you alone Kaname not with him living in the Moon Dorm".

Kaname sighed and snuggled closer to Zero's warm chest "I don't want to be near him Zero I only want to be near you".

"Kaname I want to move to the Night Class" Zero whispered into his loves ear.

Kaname gasped "But Zero if you do then everyone will find out that you're a Vampire's Mate".

"I don't care Kaname you're not being left alone with him anymore; im going to stay with you and protect you".

Kaname's eyes welled up with tears "You would be kicked out of the association".

"Worth it; I'll give up on being a Hunter stay with you and together we will destroy Rido" Zero promised.

Kaname smiled and leant up kissing Zero on the lips softly; Zero kissed back harder pushing all his love into the kiss. Kaname moaned and tangled his fingers in Zero's silver hair pushing his body against Zero's.

Zero pulled back panting "Im s sorry did I d do something w wrong" Kaname asked staring up with wide eyes.

"No Kaname you didn't; I just" Zero sighed "I don't want to take advantage of you or hurt you" he sighed once again "And so soon after what he did" he admitted.

Kaname smiled his beautifully innocent smile and kissed Zero again "Zero you could never hurt me" he whispered "Yes his touch was awful but yours I want yours Zero; I always want your touch I love you Zero".

Zero leant down kissing the Pureblood right on the lips once again his other hand traveling down to the Pureblood's chest and to the buttons on the borrowed shirt. Zero slowly undid the buttons one by one before gently slipping it off Kaname's delicate shoulders.

Kaname watched Zero's movements with unguarded love filled eyes; their clothes were stripped off and fell to the ground effortlessly. Zero settled between Kaname's thighs and kissed the Pureblood's lips softly once more.

Zero kissed Kaname again and again as he slowly prepared him distracting him from the feeling by kissing nipping and lapping at the brunette's soft skin.

After he was prepared Kaname wrapped his legs around the Hunter's waist and gasped out in pleasure as he felt Zero push himself inside. Zero groaned gods Kaname was tight like virgin tight "You're so tight".

Kaname smiled "Perks of being a Pureblood" he whispered breathlessly "Heal up to virgin status each-time I drink blood". Zero smiled back crashing his lips against Kaname's once again; pushing in and relishing in every little sound the Pureblood made. Screaming in bliss Kaname came with Zero's name on his lips; Zero reached his limit watching the brunette come; he lost his cool and fell into darkness filling his lover with his seed.

Kaname had fallen asleep soon after Zero had pulled out of him; the silver haired hunter kissed the Pureblood's forehead and left him sleeping; going to the bathroom he returned with a wet cloth, cleaning off his lover than himself Zero covered the brunette up, changed and went down stairs.

Zero walked into the Headmasters study to see the man sitting behind his desk filling out paperwork "Headmaster" he asked sitting down.

Cross looked up "Ah Zero-Kun" he said cheerily "What can I do for you" he asked.

"I want to be officially moved to the Moon Dorm" Zero stated.

Cross's eyes widened "You want what" he asked.

"I want to be officially moved to the Moon Dorm" he repeated.

Cross swallowed "Why" he asked.

"I want to be with my Mate" he replied.

Cross stared at his (son) "Who" he asked.

"Kaname" Zero replied with a small blush "I want to be with Kaname" he replied quieter now.

Cross nearly wept "Okay Zero I'll set up the transfer papers" he said seriously "And Zero" the silver haired twin looked up at his father "Im happy for you".

Zero smiled a full blown true smile "Thanks….. Dad" he whispered.

Cross's smile faded and he wiped his damp eyes "Zero just one thing" the teen looked up "You have to tell Yagari" Cross then grinned at Zero's horrified look and bolted out the door.

Zero spun around to see Yagari leaning against the door frame "Tell me what" the elder Hunter asked.

Zero gulped "Master" he whispered "I uh have something to tell you" he said nervously.

"Okay what" Yagari asked striding in and slumping onto a couch.

Zero took a deep breath "I've uh bonded".

"Bonded with someone" Yagari asked.

"Vampires bond Master you know that it's what it's called and I am a Vampire no matter how much you wish I am not" Zero explained sitting down next to his Master.

Yagari sighed "I know Zero; so who is this girl".

"Uh no boy" Zero replied blushing lightly.

Yagari shrugged "Nothing wrong with that" he added.

"You don't mind that's it's a boy" Zero asked wide eyed.

Yagari coughed and his cheeks tinted pink like Zero's "Well its not like I can judge".

"Cross" Zero asked smirking.

Yagari turned a darker shade of red "Uh yeah well were not hear to talk about my love life".

"Ew so didn't need to know you had a love life" Zero said pretending to gag.

Yagari punched him in the arm "Okay so who is this boy who has one my student over" he asked.

Zero bit his lips "Okay but before I tell you I want you to promise me you won't explode" Yagari raised an eyebrow but nodded "Its Kaname Kuran" Zero whispered.

Yagari sat staring at Zero for the longest time before he slowly got up and started to pace around the room "I want to meet him" he finally stated turning and crossing his arms over his chest.

Zero nodded slowly "Yeah sure but what are you going to do" he asked nervously.

"Talk to him" Yagari answered quietly.

Zero nodded "Leave the gun in your room" he said more firmly.

Yagari nodded "Deal tonight dinner with me you Kuran and Cross".

Zero nodded "Okay see you then Master".

**I hope you enjoyed and ill see you next time :) LOL REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE.**


	5. The Makings Of Something New

**Chapter Four: The Makings Of Something New. **

**Okay so here it is Chapter Four sorry its a bit shorter but ive been super busy lol next one should be up soon :) enjoy. R&R.**

Zero walked slowly back to the Headmaster's house his thoughts a jumbled mess; his love Kaname and his well for the better word substitute father Yagari were going to get together and meet each-other properly for the very first time.

He wasn't afraid of the meeting its self he was worried that Kaname his precious Kaname could get hurt; he was already so broken if Yagari was to do something to the Pureblood Zero didn't know if the brunette would be able to continue living.

The steps in Cross's house seemed to take such a long time; but eventually he did reach the top, opening the door to his bedroom Zero looked in too see Kaname sitting by the window sill in just Zero's shirt and boxers once again.

"Hey you're awake" Zero said softly. Kaname's head whipped around to see Zero he had tears in his eyes "Kaname oh baby what's wrong" Zero asked rushing over to the delicate brunette.

Kaname buried his face in Zero's chest and sobbed "I thou…(sob) thought y… (sob) you had l…. (sob) left m me" he blurted out.

"Oh Kaname im sorry I didn't think you would wake up before I got back im so sorry" Zero apologised pulling the Pureblood closer to himself and kissing the top of his head.

Kaname cried for a little while longer before his tears dried up and he just sat in Zero's lap cuddled into him like a little boy.

Zero sighed "So uh Kaname" eh asked awkwardly the Pureblood looked up at him "I told Yagari about us so if it's alright with you he wants to have dinner with us tonight at the Headmasters house".

Kaname stiffened "He actually wants to see me " he asked surprised.

Zero nodded "Yes he wants to meet you properly; and I even got him to promise to leave his gun in his room".

"Okay if it's for you I'll do it" Kaname murmured.

Zero smiled "Thanks Kaname I love you".

"I love you too Zero" Kaname replied with a small blush.

"LOVE" Yuki screeched.

Zero and Kaname both snapped up to see her and of course her side kick Yori standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouths agape at the pair.

"Seriously do you ever knock" Zero snarled.

Yuki turned bright red 'Why would I need to" she protested "Unless you've been doing something that I shouldn't see" she hinted.

Zero gave her a blank look; Kaname blushed turning his face away to hide that fact.

"It's not a matter of what im doing" Zero snapped back "I always knock before I come in your room you should do the same for me".

Yuki pouted "Oh shut up grumpy" she mumbled "Anyway why are you too like this" she exclaimed.

Zero sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed with a loud huff "Your turn" he murmured to Kaname.

Kaname shot him a dirty look but never the less got up and wandered over to Yuki and Yori "Look Yuki" he began softly.

And that's when Yuki saw it, just how fragile and small the Pureblood looked; his skin pale and body thin, he was quite short if she was honest and he looked so damn sad.

"No Kaname-Sempi you don't have to explain as long as your happy im happy; I'll always love you no matter what" she explained with a soft smile.

Kaname smiled but his lips trembled "Thanks Yuki" he uttered before going back to Zero and burying his face in the Hunter's neck.

"Do I get a lovey dovey speech too" Zero asked with a cute head tilt.

Yuki smirked "NOPE" she cheered "You look after him Zero".

Zero smiled back "Hey Yuki" his sister turned to him "You want come to dinner tonight. It's just going to be The Headmaster, Yagari, Kaname and I" he shrugged "You can bring Yori if you want".

Yuki grinned "Okay you in Yori-Chan" the happy girl chirped.

Her quiet friend nodded 'Sure if Zero and Kaname-Sempi are okay with it".

Zero shrugged "Sure Yori-Chan".

"You are quite welcome Yori-Chan" Kaname added with a sweet smile.

Yori blushed "Okay then" she murmured walking away.

"What was that" Zero asked.

Yuki giggled "You're only wearing boxers and a T-shirt Kaname-Sempi" she reminded as she ran after her best friend.

Kaname blushed mortified; Zero laughed hugging the delicate brunette and meeting his lips softly, lovingly in a gentle kiss.

**Okay so there it is :). I hope you enjoyed it, it was just a small fill in chapter between the conversation with Yagari and the dinner so yeah. I slipped telling Yuki and Yori in there too :) hehhehhe :) lol PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE :) see you next time :)**


End file.
